Give Me Love
by The Dust-Boy
Summary: Para Orihime, diosa del amor, su trabajo es uno de los más importantes, pero simplemente nunca llega a completarlo por culpa de Ulquiorra, un Espada, que cuyo trabajo es impedir que Orihime cumpla el suyo. AU
1. Amor y Verdad

**Give Me Love**

**Capítulo I: Amor y Verdad**

_"Dame amor_

_tal vez necesite más_

_aun sigo sintiéndome igual"_

Era un día normal en Karakura, un pueblo pequeño en la ciudad de Tokyo, Japón, el Sol en el cielo estaba en su punto más alto y las personas se entretenían con sus quehaceres del trabajo y/o estudios lo suficiente como para notar, tampoco es como si la pudiesen ver, la silueta de una mujer que como cualquiera, estaba entretenida con su peculiar trabajo.

La voluptuosa mujer caminaba por la calles, caminando al lado de los mortales como si ella fuera una de ellos. Cada que lo hacía se preguntaba cómo sería ser mortal, pero luego se siente culpable por pensar tal cosa; después de todo ella es una de las entidades con más importancia en el Olimpo.

Inspeccionando el mundo alrededor y dando unas vueltas como si fuera una bailarina, ella se disfrutaba la vida como nunca. Era feliz.

Pero no todo dura para siempre, ella estaba en el mundo mortal por una y sola razón: su trabajo. Si es que se le puede llamar así.

Dando un respiro, cogió su arco, hecho de la madera más fina, y concentrando su energía espiritual, logró hacer una flecha de esta misma materia y apuntó hacia adelante. Cerró su ojo derecho y cambió su dirección hacia arriba. Y vaya la sorpresa que se llevó.

Dos pares de ojos la miraban desde arriba. Oh Dios, ¡cómo conocía tan bien esos ojos! Claros como el cristal y verdes como el esmeralda. Casi felinos.

La flecha que había creado se desvaneció al momento y ella no pudo apartar sus ojos de los de él. Su mirada podía ser cualquier cosa menos amable. Ella lo sabía; no era bienvenida en el territorio, a pesar de que debían compartirlo, sus intenciones eran diferentes a las de ellas. Tenían diferentes propósitos, diferentes trabajos. Eran lo opuesto. O al menos eso creía ella.

Él le dio una última mirada antes de usar _Sonido_ y desaparecer de su vista.

— ¡E-espe—! —pero ya era muy tarde para haber sido escuchada.

* * *

— ¿Otra vez, Orihime? ¿Cuántas veces te debo decir que debes enfrentártele y completar tu trabajo?

— No puedo enfrentarme a él. Es lo opuesto al amor y lo sabes.

— Si, pero si él continúa arruinando tu trabajo el mundo estará desequilibrado.

— Pero, madr—

— Cállate. ¿Por qué no me escuchas aunque sea una vez en tu vida? ¡Eres hija de Kenpachi! ¿Cómo no puedes pelear? Él es Ares, dios de la guerra, pelea y sangre, así que no me digas que no puedes pelear. Aunque sea inténtalo.

— No pienso seguir los pasos de mi padre.

— No puedo seguir haciendo esto. Tú nunca vas a entender, Orihime. Hablaré con tu padre.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué harías tal cosa?

— Él te enseñará cómo pelear — levantó su dedo índice. — No digas nada. Aprenderás a pelear y punto. ¿Entendido?

— Si, madre.

* * *

— ¡No cierres los ojos y pelea! — Kenpachi alzó su espada y atacó. Orihime abrió sus ojos como platos y sin pensarlo dos veces cubrió su cara con el escudo de madera y gritó fuertemente cuando su espada chocó con fuerza bruta contra el escudo.

— ¡Maldita sea, niña! ¡Pelea! — él atacó otra vez y nuevamente, ella gritó, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

— Oh, olvídalo. Tú ya estas muerta. — el hombre puso su espada sobre su hombro y se fue lejos del lugar, dejando a Orihime sola y llorando.

— ¡Oye, Orihime! ¿Qué sucede? — un chico con pelo color naranja vino corriendo hacia ella. — Oye, ¿por qué lloras? — él se puso a la misma altura de ella. — ¿Qué sucede? Cuando venía hacia aquí ví a tu padre, ¿te hizo daño?

— N-no. Yo solo… ¿Por qué soy tan débil?

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso? Tú no eres débil.

— ¡No me mientas! — más lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas mientras lo miró a los ojos y él solo miró hacia otro lado, sabiendo que sus palabras eran ciertas.

— Lo siento. — murmuró el chico. — Puedo entrenarte si quieres.

— Oh, no. No quisiera ser una carga para ti. De igual manera, gracias, Kurosaki.

— Es solo Ichigo.

— Lo sé. — ella dijo y ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro.

— Vamos, habrá una reunión en solo minutos. — Orihime asintió y se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones.

* * *

— Ulquiorra, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

— Mi trabajo fue exitoso como siempre. — él contestó.

— Muy bien. Puedes irte.

— Si. —Ulquiorra hizo una reverencia como muestra de respeto y se dirigió a su aposento.

Respirando lentamente, se sentó en su cama, miró sus manos y luego miró la pared blanca en frente suyo.

Esa mujer… ¡Como lo confunde! ¿Por qué no lo enfrenta? Ella simplemente lo mira con sus azules-grises ojos, lo mira cada día con una emoción diferente. Sorpresa, confusión, tristeza, compasión…

Ulquiorra cerró sus manos, formando puños, y trató de tranquilizarse. Pensar tanto lo estresa, especialmente en cosas sin sentido y que al final no le harán bien. Pero simplemente no puede evitar sentir ese vacío, la falta de satisfacción. Él puede arruinar su trabajo millones y millones de veces y ella hará siempre lo mismo: Nada. Se quedará petrificada en el suelo y no hará nada. Tampoco es que él quiere que algo contrario a eso suceda, pero quizás un cambio no vendría mal.

— Ulquiorra — el nombrado dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta. — Exactamente, ¿qué haces?

— Grimmjow, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Oh, tú sabes, visitando a un querido amig— ¿A quién engaño? Necesito un favor.

— ¿Favor? ¿Qué quieres?

— Tengo hambre. ¿Irías al mundo de los mortales y me traerías un mortal?

— ¿Por qué no vas tú? — inquirió, cruzando sus brazos.

— Estoy castigado — Ulquiorra alzó una ceja. — Si, lo sé, pero esta vez no puedo volver a escaparme. Si lo hago me convertirán en mortal.

— Bien, lo haré.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?

— Porque eres un idiota sin consideración y te odio.

— Creo que retracto mi palabra sobre ayudarte.

— ¡No! Tengo mucha hambre. Lo digo en serio.

— Hmph — Ulquiorra se levantó de su cama y se dirigió afuera del lugar en donde abrió una _Garganta_ y nuevamente regresó al mundo mortal.

— ¿Qué hace un _Arrancar_ aquí? — la voz de una mujer fue escuchada detrás de Ulquiorra y este, lentamente, se giró y la encaró.

— Hisana Kuchiki, diosa de la paz, conocida como Eirene — la reconoció Ulquiorra.

— Eso es correcto y ¿tú eres…? — ella preguntó.

— Ulquiorra Cifer, Espada Número Cuatro — él contestó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — volvió a preguntar, mirándolo de pies a cabeza y luego directamente sus ojos.

— Eso no te concierne.

— Si estás aquí eso solo puede significar que causarás problemas.

— Solo hago mi trabajo. — Hisana entrecerró sus ojos.

— Estaré vigilándote, Espada. — dijo y desapareció de la vista de Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra respiró profundo y bajó hacia las calles de la ciudad. Vino a verificar si la mujer estaba aquí, utilizando la petición de Grimmjow como excusa. Miró a su alrededor y observó a los mortales caminando a su lado. Y allí se quedó, negando admitir que estaba esperando a que ella regresara.

* * *

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y gracias por leer.**_


	2. La Guillotina

**Give Me Love**

**Capítulo II: La Guillotina**

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis horas y ella no aparecía. De igual manera, ¿por qué sigue esperándola? Ella ya vino esta mañana, ¿por qué regresaría otra vez? No es parte de su rutina, no suele visitar el mundo mortal más de una vez al día.

Frunciendo el ceño, Ulquiorra decidió acabar con la situación, abrió una _Garganta_ y regresó a _Hueco Mundo_.

— ¡Oye! ¿Dónde está mi comida? — Grimmjow aun seguía en su habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Ulquiorra caminó hacia la ventana de su habitación.

— ¿No crees que es obvio? ¡Te estaba esperando a ti y a mi comida! — Grimmjow se cruzó de brazos y miró a Ulquiorra. — ¿Bien? ¿Dónde está?

— ¿El qué? — preguntó Ulquiorra, mirando hacia afuera sin un punto fijo.

— ¿Cómo que qué? ¡Mi comida, idiota! — le contestó Grimmjow, incrédulamente.

— La olvidé — Ulquiorra entrecerró sus ojos.

— ¿Qué? Entonces, ¿para qué fuiste allá? — Grimmjow se acercó lentamente a Ulquiorra.

— No te incumbe — contestó sin ningún humor.

— Realmente no tienes idea de cuánto te odio — le escupió Grimmjow antes de irse de la habitación y dejar a Ulquiorra con su propia soledad.

* * *

— ¡Concéntrate! — exclamó Ichigo, balanceando su espada. Orihime gritó y doy unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

— Tomemos un descanso — dijo Ichigo, dando un largo respiro y se sentó en el suelo lleno de grama.

— Oh, está bien — Orihime frunció el ceño, pero como quiera se sentó al lado del chico.

Ichigo suspiró fuertemente, miró el cielo por un largo rato y luego cambió su mirada a Orihime quien se sonrojó por la repentina mirada.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas exactamente? — le preguntó Ichigo, señalando unos sujetadores azules en el pelo de ella.

— Se llaman _Shun Shun Rikka_ — le contestó mientras tocaba uno de ellos ligeramente con su mano derecha. — Yamamoto-sama dijo que me tomará tiempo aprender a usarlos, pero que me ayudarán a pelear a…El _Arrancar_.

— ¿El _Arrancar_? — preguntó Ichigo.

— Realmente no se su nombre, nunca me ha hablado.

— Orihime, ¿has estado teniendo contacto con un _Arrancar_? — le preguntó Ichigo preocupado.

— Si, desde hace bastante tiempo. ¿Creí que todos tenían sus enemigos…? — le contestó, confundida.

— Los _Arrancar_ van al mundo de los mortales, pero no suelen intervenir con nuestros trabajos. Solo buscan comida — Orihime frunció el ceño y se puso a pensar en todos sus encuentros con el solitario _Arrancar_.

— Pero…Él nunca me ha dirigido la palabra ni ha hecho algo que esté en contra de las reglas del Olimpo — le explicó Orihime, desesperación en su voz.

— No importa lo que ha hecho o no; el simple hecho de que se acerque a ti es preocupante. Además, si no me equivoco, es por él que nunca haces tu trabajo, ¿verdad? — Orihime abrió la boca para defenderse, pero Ichigo la interrumpió. — ¿Sabes qué? Hablaré con Yamamoto-sama sobre el tema.

— ¿Qué? — pero antes de que Orihime pudiera hacer algo, Ichigo ya había usado su _Shunpo_ y se dirigió donde el dios supremo del Olimpo.

Orihime suspiró pesadamente y recordó cuan testarudo es su amigo. Desde que eran pequeños, Ichigo siempre ha protegido a todo aquel en peligro, especialmente a sus seres queridos; siempre hablaba sobre su sueño de ser el héroe más fuerte del Olimpo y así mismo lo hizo, entrenando día y noche sin parar hasta lograr obtener el nombre _Heracles_ y ser reconocido parte de los Trece Sub-Guardianes del Olimpo bajo el mando de su padre, Isshin.

— ¡Orihime! — la voz de una mujer de escuchó a lo lejos y Orihime rápidamente reconoció de quien se trataba.

— ¡Rangiku! ¡Estás de vuelta! — Orihime se levantó y corrió hacia la mujer, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo y sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a llorar.

— Otra vez mamá, ¿verdad? — Orihime asintió, aun llorando en el pecho de Rangiku. — Oh, Hime, prometo no volver a irme por mucho tiempo. Lo siento tanto, cariño — Rangiku puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Orihime y la empujó lo suficiente para mantener contacto visual. — ¿Qué te hizo mamá esta vez? — Orihime se tranquilizó un poco y bajó la mirada.

— M-me hizo entrenar con Kenpachi — logró murmurar.

— ¡¿Hizo qué?! — exclamó Rangiku. — Ay, Orihime, lo siento tanto. Si yo no me hubiera ido nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Pero dime, ¿por qué hizo eso?

Orihime le contó todo, sobre el _Arrancar_, su madre animándola a pelear y la reacción de Ichigo sobre el asunto con el _Arrancar_.

Siempre han sido así. Cada que Orihime llora por problemas de los que no sabe qué hacer al respecto, Rangiku la consuela, Orihime le cuenta todo y al final, la última siempre termina olvidándose de todo y vive feliz su vida.

— Kenpachi es una bestia — comentó Rangiku. — Me imagino que debes sentirte mal por ser su hija. Aunque yo no puedo hablar mucho…

Orihime y Rangiku, ambas nacidas por la misma mujer, Mirasaki, conocida como _Haresta_, diosa mayor del amor, belleza, placer y atracción sexual, pero no fueron procreadas por el mismo hombre. Orihime es hija de Kenpachi, conocido como _Ares_; Rangiku de Sosuke, conocido como _Hades_, dios del Inframundo y los muertos. El primero está muy ocupado peleando que no le hace caso a su hija y el otro vive en un lugar a parte del Olimpo y bueno, realmente no le importa lo que le pueda suceder a Rangiku.

Así que, Mirasaki tuvo que criar sola a sus dos hijas. Al principio, quiso a las niñas, pero la paciencia la abandonó. Al tener que cuidarlas, tuvo que sacrificar su propio tiempo; sin poder tener tiempo para beber sus vinos ni de seducir a los dioses más atractivos. Y combatiéndose entre dos estilos de vida, decidió abandonar a sus hijas y volver a sus adorados vicios.

— No vale la pena discutir con mamá; Ichigo es muy dramático, pero tal vez tenga razón esta vez y sobre el _Arrancar_…Cuéntame más sobre este misterioso personaje — dijo lo último provocativamente.

— ¿Q-qué? Pero, ¿Por qué? — un tímido sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

— Oh, vamos. ¿Es atractivo? ¿Musculoso? ¿Gordo? ¿Flaco…?

— B-bueno, tiene unos ojos bastante llamativos.

— ¿Y…?

— Se ve que es bastante fuerte.

— ¿Y…?

— Es demasiado pálido, pero se ve bien porque su pelo es negro y largo; dándole un toque gótico y misterioso.

— ¿Y…?

— Tiene largos dedos y se ven finos, lo que da la impresión de que no pelea mucho y que es una persona calmada y sus labios so-

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía! Te gusta — la interrumpió Rangiku.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¿P-por qué lo dices? — la cara de la pobre chica no podía estar más roja de vergüenza.

— Has mencionado sus labios y eso es una señal de atracción; significa que quieres besarlo.

— ¡N-no e-es eso! Mencioné sus labios porque son negros; ese no es un color normal de labios.

— Oh, no andes haciendo excusas. Yo reconozco una atracción al instante, como que soy _Afrodita_, diosa menor del amor, deseo, pasión y atracción, y querida, tú te mueres por este tal _Arrancar_ — concluyó la mujer.

Orihime resopló y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de disminuir su sonrojo.

— ¡Al fin las encuentro! — Ise Nanao, conocida como_ Iris_, mensajera divina bajo el mando de Shunsui, conocido como _Dionisos_, dios de los vinos, las fiestas y festivales, borracheras y drogas, apareció en frente de las hermanas. — Una reunión está a punto de comenzar y sus presencias son deseadas — dijo y usando _Shunpo_, desapareció.

— Espero que esto no tenga que ver con Ichigo — comentó Rangiku. — Vamos — Rangiku se levantó y ayudó a su hermana a hacer lo mismo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al centro de reuniones de los Guardianes del Olimpo. Cundo llegaron, los Guardianes y Sub-Guardianes ya estaban presentes.

— Gracias por venir — comenzó Yamamoto. — Hace unos instantes, _Heracles_ ha venido a informarme sobre un suceso que le corresponde a _Eros_ — hizo una breve pausa para observar a la mencionada. — Como saben, nuestro hermano, — señaló con la cabeza a Isshin — Hades, quien vive en el Inframundo, puede controlar a los muertos y curiosamente, _Heracles_ me dijo que un _Arrancar_ ha hecho contacto con _Eros_, ¿no es así?

Orihime tragó saliva y bajó la mirada.

— No es como creen. Él nunca me ha hablado ni hecho daño.

— Pero es la causa para que no cumplas con tu trabajo — resopló Mirasaki.

— ¿Es eso cierto? — le preguntó Yamamoto.

— Para ser sincera, su presencia me intimida un poco y me pone nerviosa, así que últimamente no he podido cumplir con mi trabajo.

— ¿Crees que _Hades_ tenga que ver con esto? — preguntó Jushiro, conocido como _Deméter_, dios del grano, la agricultura y la siembra.

— Es lo más probable o tal vez este _Arrancar_ tiene un interés especial y esté actuando por su propia cuenta — contestó Retsu, la gran _Atenea_, diosa de la inteligencia, las habilidades, estrategias en batallas y sabiduría.

— Solo hay una manera de saberlo — dijo el papá de Ichigo, Isshin.

— _Eros_, cuando vuelvas a trabajar, _Heracles_, _Hysminai _y _Pistis _irán contigo. Interrogarán al _Arrancar_ sobre sus intenciones y si no decide responder, les doy permiso para usar la violencia — los cuatro mencionados se miraron y asintieron a las órdenes del dios supremo. — En cuanto a los demás, si se encuentran con algún _Arrancar_ sospechoso también les doy permiso a hacer los mismo. Si consiguen alguna válida información nos lo informan de inmediato. Eso es todo — concluyó la reunión y los Guardianes fueron a sus respectos distritos.

Mientras Orihime salía por las puertas del centro, Mirasaki se le acercó y la detuvo.

— Oh, querida. Después de todo, deberás usar la violencia. Acéptalo, está en tu sangre. Se trata de matar o ser matado.

* * *

_**Mirasaki – Haresta: **_diosa mayor del amor, belleza, placer y atracción sexual

_**Retsu – Atenea:**_ diosa de la inteligencia, las habilidades, estrategias en batallas y sabiduría

_**Hisana – Eirene: **_diosa de la paz

_**Sosuke – Hades: **_dios del Inframundo y los muertos

_**Shunsui – Dionisos: **_dios de los vinos, las fiestas y festivales, borracheras y drogas

_**Kenpachi – Ares:**_ dios de la guerra, sangre y violencia

_**Jushiro – Deméter: **_dios del grano, la agricultura y la siembra

_**Ichigo – Heracles:**_ héroe del Olimpo, a quien se le otorgó la inmortalidad y poderes de dioses como recompensa

_**Rangiku – Afrodita:**_ diosa menor del amor, deseo, pasión y atracción

_**Orihime – Eros: **_diosa del amor

_**Hueco Mundo – Inframundo**_

_**Sociedad de Almas - Olimpo**_

* * *

_**Bien, ahí están resumidos algunos personajes. Como notarán, faltan dos personajes que mencioné, cuya identidad no dije porque sabrán de ellos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer y gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios y pusieron el Fanfic como favorito y/o le dieron Follow.**_

_**Créditos**_

_**Bleach y sus personajes son pertenencia de Tite Kubo, Shounen Jump y TV Tokyo.**_

_**La trama e ideas del Fanfic pertenecen a su continuo autor, The Dust-Boy.**_

_**La mitología griega le pertenece a los griegos y supongo que debo mencionar a Homero.**_


	3. Jugar a Escondidas con Celos

**Capitulo III: Jugar a Escondidas con Celos**

— Vaya, vaya. Esta región es bastante alborotada; hay muchos mortales.

— No seas idiota, en tu región también hay muchos mortales. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te acompañé?

— Oh, sí. La vez que te perdiste.

— Yo no me perdí ¡tú me dejaste atrás!

— Para ser sincero, estabas muy lenta ese día.

— No estaba lenta, mis pies tenían sueño.

— Por favor, no seas ridícula.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste, idiota?!

— ¡¿A quién llamas idiota, enana?!

— ¡Ichigo! ¡Rukia! Estamos aquí para ayudar a Orihime, ¿recuerdan?

— En r-realidad no es un problema es s-sol-

— Oh, ¡es cierto! Lo siento, Orihime. Y disculpa a este animal — Rukia se disculpó con Orihime y haló a Ichigo por el brazo para que hiciera lo mismo.

— Maldita — masculló Ichigo, mirando de reojo a Rukia. — Lo siento, Orihime.

— ¡N-no d-debían d-disculparse! No me molesta que discutan — Orihime frunció el ceño no muy segura.

Rukia e Ichigo se conocen desde la niñez, a pesar de que en un principio el padre de esta, Byakuya, conocido como Kalokagathia, entidad de la nobleza, estaba en contra de que su hija se relacionara con alguien no reconocido en el Olimpo. La madre de Rukia, Hisana, que en realidad era su hermana mayor, pero decidió adoptar a Rukia como su hija cuando se casó con Byakuya, estaba a favor de que Rukia se relacionara con quien ella quisiera siempre cuando no fuera alguien del Inframundo. Byakuya y Hisana hablaban sobre el tema día y noche hasta Byakuya se rindió ante Hisana. Y a pesar de esto, no mucho tiempo después Ichigo fue finalmente reconocido por el Olimpo.

— Gracias, Orihime. Eres considerada; no como otras personas… — dijo Ichigo, mirando a la cuarta persona en la escena.

— ¿Qué insinúas, calabaza? — le preguntó el sujeto.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado, cabeza de piña?

— ¡¿Buscas pelea?! ¡Porque con gusto te la doy!

— Entonces ¡Vamos! ¡Pelea con todo lo que tienes! — pero antes de que pudieran entrar a los puños, Rukia se entrometió en medio de ambos y los empujó hacia los lados.

— Están actuando como niños ¡Ichigo! ¡Renji! — ambos se miraron con repudio, pero decidieron hacerle caso a Rukia y se tranquilizaron.

— ¡Qué bien! Decido venir al mundo mortal para encontrar algo de comer y a cambio me encuentro con un duende, el propio sol, un pirata frustrado y con la belleza en persona — Orihime, Ichigo, Renji y Rukia miraron en dirección de dónde provino la voz y rápidamente se pusieron de pose de ataque y defensa.

— ¿Este es el _Arrancar_, Orihime? — le preguntó Rukia, sin dejar de mirar al intruso.

— No, no lo es — contestó ella, mirando de arriba abajo al _Arrancar._

Tenía un color de cabello bastante excéntrico, azul claro de un tono muy llamativo, era fuerte, al menos eso demostraban sus músculos, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello, su máscara rota de _Hollow _en forma de mandíbula se situaba a un lado de su cara y por supuesto, su hueco estaban en su bajo vientre, donde se supone que este su ombligo.

— Bien, el viejo dijo que si nos encontrábamos con algún _Arrancar_ podíamos usar la violencia para sacar información, así que ¡Vamos, Renji! — exclamó Ichigo, sacando su espada y corriendo hacia el supuesto enemigo.

Renji lo imitó y ambos lucharon contra él. En cambio, Rukia se puso en frente de Orihime con su espada fuera.

Ichigo y el intruso chocaron espadas, Renji aprovechó para atacar, pero sorpresivamente el intruso le dio una fuerte patada de lado, enviándolo hacia un edificio y destruyéndolo en el momento; las personas corrieron asustados y confundidos lejos del lugar para buscar refugio.

— ¡Renji! — gritaron Rukia e Ichigo al mismo tiempo; el intruso aprovechando el diminuto distraigo del ultimo, lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago y luego en la cara, después se dedicó a golpearlo repetidamente en esta.

— ¡Ichigo! — gritó Rukia y se dirigió a ayudar a Ichigo, a pesar de no tener habilidades de lucha.

Orihime se quedó sola, asustada y preocupada por sus amigos. Renji estaba bajo los escombros, Ichigo estaba tirado en el suelo, aun despierto mientras Rukia luchaba en vano con el _Arrancar._

Recordando las palabras de su madre, suspiró y armándose de valor, concentró su energía espiritual en su arco y finalmente formando una flecha, apuntó hacia el atacante. Y antes de que pudiera tomar acción, una pálida y fría mano se puso sobre la suya sujetando el arco y nuevamente, la flecha desvaneció.

— Tú vienes conmigo — afirmó el dueño de la mano y ambos desaparecieron del lugar, pero no sin antes ser testigo de cómo una luz azul se formó en el dedo índice del intruso y luego dispararla hacia Ichigo e Rukia formando otra masiva explosión.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lenta y ansiosamente. No estaba muy segura de con que se iba a encontrar, pero definitivamente encontrarse con la cara de **su** _Arrancar_ fue una sorpresa.

— Sinceramente no entiendo que sucede ni tampoco que quieres conmigo, pero necesito ir donde mis amigos. E-están arriesgando sus vidas por mí… — unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon y viajaron por su cara.

— ¿Por qué? — Orihime se sorprendió bastante al escuchar su voz claramente.

Paralizada y sin saber que hacer simplemente musitó un _¿eh?_

— ¿Por qué te preocupas por ellos? — y como una película, recordó todo lo sucedido y encaró a su supuesto rival.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? — el _Arrancar _se sorprendió, aunque intentó no demostrarlo, de la confiada actitud de la mujer.

— Interesante — murmuró él.

— Si no piensas contestarme entonces, llévame de vuelta con mis amigos — hasta entonces no había notado que se encontraban en un lugar desértico de mortales; habían arboles por todas partes y a lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonar de la corriente de un rio.

— _¿Un bosque, tal vez? _— pensó Orihime.

El _Arrancar_ no contestó y a cambio, se acercó en un movimiento rápido a ella.

— Eres interesante, mujer — su aliento chocó contra su cara haciendo que se sonrojara profundamente mientras que su cerebro le decía que sea racional y dejara de comportarse como una adolescente con la hormonas alborotadas.

— D-dije que m-me lleves de vuelta con mis a-amigos — a penas y pudo decir.

— Tus amigos están vivos por ahora — él extendió su extenso brazo y tocó uno de los _Shun Shun Rikka_. — ¿Qué son es estos? Nunca te había visto con ellos.

Orihime mantuvo una batalla interna en sobre si decirle o no, después de todo él nunca la ha lastimado o ha mostrado el impulso de hacerlo. Y ahora, por lo visto, solo quiere hablar con ella; mantener una conversación. Pero ahora no es momento para hacerlo, las vidas de sus amigos están en riesgo. Espera, ¿acaso él dijo que sus amigos están…?

— ¿Qué dijiste sobre mis amigos?

— Que están a salvo. ¿No lo notaste? Justo cuando nos fuimos, otros compañeros tuyos del Olimpo llegaron para ayudar. Probablemente tengan a Grimmjow encerrado en algún lugar para sacarle información. Y te deben estar buscando.

— Tú y yo _no_ nos fuimos del lugar, _tú _me secuestraste; no, no noté la presencia de nadie. ¿Qué clase de información le pueden sacar a Grillo? Y no creo que me estén buscando, los Guardianes están muy ocupados tratando de descifrar las intenciones de los _Arrancar_, que en realidad eres tú.

— ¿Yo? — inquirió él, tratando de ocultar su fascinación por la mujer.

— Si, tú; has estado interviniendo con mi trabajo y mi gente dice que no es normal que un _Arrancar _actúe así. Además de que me miras raro — él no dijo nada. — ¡Argh! Todo esto es mi culpa, si no le hubiera hablado a Kurosaki sobre ti nada de esto estuviera sucediendo — y rápidamente se llevó una mano a su boca al realizar lo que dijo.

— ¿Hablando sobre mí? ¿A mis espaldas? Interesante — él dio un paso hacia atrás. — O sea que todo esto es involuntariamente culpa mía por estar observándote — declaró.

— ¿Observándome? — y otra vez las mejillas de Orihime se encendieron como el fuego.

— ¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo? ¿Dándole pan a los pájaros? — Orihime no aguantó y rio con ganas al imaginárselo tranquilamente haciendo eso y que de momento realice que el pan se ha acabado, pero los pájaros aún siguen hambrientos, así que se le tiran encima y lo picotean hasta más no poder.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, mujer?

—¡Y entonces _Chappyman _tendría que venir a rescatarte, pero no vale la pena porque _Chappyman _es solo un conejo y no puede hacer nada al respecto, así que los pájaros seguirían atacándote porque aún tienen hambre! — Orihime sintió que le faltaba el aire por reírse tanto.

El _Arrancar _frunció y sintió una terrible tensión en su mandíbula, pero no iba a permitir que su máscara de _me-puedo-estar-quemando-con-fuego-pero-no-lo-voy-a-demostrar-porque-eso-es-de-debiles _se rompiera.

— Realmente me sorprendes, mujer. Tus amigos estuvieron en una pelea casi mortal y tú estás aquí riéndote con quien se supone que sea tu enemigo — tras escuchar esto la risa de Orihime dejó de escucharse.

— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? — inquirió ella seriamente.

Él se entretuvo mirándola y no contestó la pregunta.

— ¿Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre? — Orihime esperó y al no recibir respuesta, suspiró pesadamente. — Bien no me lo dig-

— Ulquiorra — Orihime lo miró, pero al encontrarse con sus ojos bajó la mirada al suelo.

— _Ulquiorra. Que nombre tan raro — _pensó ella.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre en…el Inframundo? — volvió a preguntar.

— No creo que sea necesario que sepas eso. Dime tu nombre y no el del Olimpo.

— Me llamo Orihime. ¿Podrías decirme por qué interrumpes mi trabajo?

— Yo no interrumpo tu trabajo. Es tu problema si te pones nerviosa ante mi presencia — Ulquiorra dijo y justo cuando Orihime se iba a defender, él volvió a hablar. — Ven a este mismo lugar hoy a mitad de la noche — y antes de que Orihime pudiera decir algo, él abrió una _Garganta _y regresó al Inframundo.

— ¡Orihime! — se escuchó la voz de Rangiku. Orihime se volteó y vio a su hermana.

— ¿Rangiku? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

— Bueno, yo… — Orihime la miró a los ojos y sonrió nerviosamente.

— Estabas con él, ¿verdad?

— ¡No le digas a nadie! Por favor. Él no me hizo daño y no es tan malo como parece.

— Creo que al final voy a terminar arrepintiéndome de esto, pero está bien. Voy a confiar en ti, pero si te lastima aunque sea una sola vez te juro que lo mataré. Ahora ven, todos te están buscando como locos — Orihime asintió y siguió a Rangiku fuera de ese lugar. Y cuando ya estuvo en el Olimpo es entonces que realizó que habló por primera vez con él y que no sería la última.


	4. Luna Herida

**Lamento la demora. Estuve bastante ocupado con un proyecto de música que estoy planeando hacer y aparte de eso, la tinta de la pantalla de mi computadora se partió y no sé si tenga arreglo, por lo que estoy bajo de ánimo, ya que en ella tengo los capítulos anteriores de este Fanfic y otros que estaba comenzando a escribir. Por el momento debo usar la computadora de mi hermana… Y bueno, el regreso al colegio no ayuda en nada…Pero espero que puedan ser pacientes porque si de algo estoy seguro es de que no pienso descontinuar este Fanfic. **

**Gabriela Sanchez: Realmente no tengo idea de cuantos capítulos va a tener, pero tal vez sea entre trece a veinte.**

**Capitulo IV: Luna Herida**

Guardianes iban y venían desde la llegada del _Arrancar_, el cual se encontraba en la habitación de interrogatorios. Encadenado con cadenas especiales que suprimen la energía espiritual y sin poder hacer nada, él gritaba groserías y amenazas mientras se removía con fuerza para tratar de zafarse de las cadenas.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Piensas decirnos algo sobre estos _Arrancar_? — Shuhei Hisagi, conocido como Lelantos, famoso por sus grandes habilidades para la caza, le preguntó por cuarta vez al encadenado.

— ¡Que te den! ¡¿Por qué debería decirte algo que terminará en mi contra?! — el _Arrancar_ agitó sus brazos en vano.

— ¿Sabes por qué me gusta ser parte de los Trece Guardianes del Olimpo? Porque somos los únicos guardianes que han logrado obtener la inmortalidad, en cambio tú, tú puedes quedarte aquí sin decir una sola palabra, pero morirás, otra vez, como la basura que eres — el _Arrancar_ volvió a agitar con más fuerza sus brazos, pero no logró nada, así que recurrió a lo único que se le ocurrió y escupió en la cara del guardián.

Shuhei limpió con su mano la saliva del _Arrancar_ y sin aguantarse, le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen. — En algún momento hablarás — y sin decir más nada, el guardián se fue por donde vino.

El _Arrancar_ tosió y bajó la cabeza por el agotamiento de hacer fuerza con su energía espiritual suprimida.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó desde la ida del guardián, pero volvió a escuchar unos pasos acercándose al lugar.

— ¡Ya dije que no diré nada! — le gritó al nuevo visitante.

— Aw, deberías tranquilizarte un poco, Grimmjow-san — el nuevo visitante entró a la habitación y se acercó al encadenado.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — Grimmjow le preguntó.

— Digamos que se muchas cosas que otros no — el visitante resopló y se sentó en el suelo.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

— Oh, un simple guardián que podría ayudarte si me cuentas unas cosas que necesito saber. Puedes llamarme Apolo, dios de la luz, música, el arte y sobre todo, el conocimiento o simplemente puedes decirme Urahara, Kisuke Urahara.

* * *

Rangiku se encontraba en sus aposentos, pensando en su hermana menor y en su madre. Recordaba lo diferente que era su madre cuando apenas ella tenía cuatro años; el mismo tiempo para cuando Orihime nació y la notable alegría que una vez su madre tuvo al saber que había tenido otra hermosa hija. Y ahora no podía encontrar la razón por la cual no quería casi ni saber de sus dos progenitoras. Mucho menos podía entender cómo podía haber rencor, antipatía y un espíritu de guerra en la diosa del amor.

Se sentía sola. Orihime ya no era esa niña que alguna vez tuvo que proteger, su madre la ignora y sus amigos están ocupados con la situación de los _Arrancar_. Y la única persona que podría hacerla sentir completa otra vez la abandonó hace años para irse al Inframundo con su padre. Sin explicaciones, sin razones. Solo una simple disculpa y se fue de su vida como si nunca hubiera existido.

— ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora, Gin...?

* * *

Ya dada la medianoche, Orihime ya estaba en el lugar donde interactuó por primera vez con Ulquiorra. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Ulquiorra era del Inframundo; ambos tenían motivos muy diferentes, su simple presencia significaba problemas y a pesar de estar consciente de todo esto, Orihime no podía evitar sentir ansiedad por volver a verlo.

— Mujer — Orihime respingó al escuchar la voz de la persona a la que tanto esperaba. Tratando de calmar su respirar y no parecer una tonta, Orihime se volteó y finalmente encaró a Ulquiorra.

— Mi nombre es Orihime, no mujer — le recordó ella.

— Estoy consciente de ello — le respondió él.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no te diriges a mí por él?

— Eres una mujer, ¿no?

— S-si…

— Entonces no veo ningún problema con que yo te llame por lo que eres — Orihime le iba a contestar, pero recordó a lo que fue a ahí.

— ¿Por qué Hades te ha ordenado observarme? — cuando Ulquiorra le confesó que su propósito siempre ha sido observarla, Orihime sintió una extraña presión en su pecho y cuando se puso a pensar sobre ese momento dedujo que Ulquiorra simplemente ha estado observándola por meras órdenes del rey del Inframundo.

— Aizen-sama no me ha ordenado observarte — le dijo directamente Ulquiorra.

Orihime se mordió el labio inferior, bajó la mirada y preguntó: — ¿Por qué me observas, entonces? — y con la poca valentía que le quedaba, miró a los ojos a Ulquiorra. Pero su mirada nunca se encontró con la de él. Ulquiorra estaba sentado en una gran roca cercana, dándole la espalda a ella. Orihime se le acercó y observó su rostro.

Nada.

Ni una sola expresión había en su rostro. Ni de alegría, tristeza, enojo, dolor o aburrimiento. Su rostro era un vacío profundo sin luz.

Orihime pasó de su rostro a sus ojos y por un momento sintió que su respiración se cortaba. Sus ojos eran tan verdes, casi sobrenatural. Los ojos de Rukia eran de color exótico, pero los de él; los de él eran únicos. Solo él podía tener unos ojos así. Y a pesar de que sus ojos no mostraban nada como su rostro, Orihime pudo ver que estaban enfocados en algo en específico, así que dirigió su mirada a ese algo y suspiró al ver la vista de la Luna.

Hasta ahora no lo había notado, pero Orihime se dio cuenta de los gigantescos árboles que habían en ese lugar, pero al estar en el punto exacto donde estaba sentado Ulquiorra podías tener una inmensa vista de la noche.

Orihime se cansó de estar sentada y decidió sentarse en el suelo junto a la roca. Segundos, minutos, horas, no sabe cuánto tiempo pasó y ni una sola palabra pronunció. Notó que Ulquiorra le daba una mirada de vez en cuando y luego regresaba su mirada a la Luna.

"_Es tan callado" _pensó ella.

— ¿Ulquiorra? — la voz de Orihime rompió el silencio. Ulquiorra dirigió su mirada hacia ella. — ¿Por qué me dijiste que viniera a aquí? Sabes que los guardianes te están buscando, ¿no? — él no dijo nada por unos minutos y luego de un tiempo, finalmente dio su respuesta.

— ¿Desde cuándo no usas tus flechas?

— ¿Eh? — Orihime no entendió que tenía eso que ver con su pregunta, pero de igual manera le respondió. — P-pues desde el primer día que…te vi — sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban sin poder evitarlo.

Ulquiorra se levantó abruptamente y miró a Orihime. Y finalmente una expresión apareció en su rostro: estaba frunciendo el ceño. A pesar de que no era una expresión muy agradable, algo es algo.

— ¿Sucede algo? — le preguntó Orihime, acercándose. Pero Ulquiorra se alejó un paso hacia atrás y con un gesto de su mano, abrió una _Garganta_. Orihime se sorprendió y sintió un poco de desesperación al realizar que se iba a ir al Inframundo. — No te vayas — no sabe por qué lo dijo, pero estaba en armonía a su lado, observando la Luna en silencio. Ulquiorra siguió observándola y sin decir nada, cerró sus ojos y se adentró a la oscuridad dejando sola a una muy confundida Orihime.

* * *

Ya tranquilizado, Grimmjow se sentía un poco más a gusto con Urahara, aunque a veces decía cosas que no lograba entender. Al menos no era como el guardián anterior.

— Entiendo que este aquí por haber atacado a esos guardianes, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué ustedes insisten en saber información sobre nosotros — admitió Grimmjow.

— Ichigo Kurosaki, uno de los guardianes que atacaste, nos informó que un _Arrancar _aparece cada vez que Orihime Inoue trata de completar su trabajo. ¿Sabes algo al respecto? — le informó Urahara.

— ¿Orihime Inoue? ¿Es ella la calabaza que estaba junto a la enana? — le preguntó. Urahara sonrió amablemente y asintió con la cabeza en silencio. — Entonces, ¿por qué no le preguntan a ella al respecto? Además no entiendo por qué tanto escándalo sobre esto, no hace mucho pude oler parte de la energía espiritual de un guardián en el idiota de Ulquiorra y no hicieron ningún escándalo por eso.

— ¿Ulquiorra? ¿Es ese el _Arrancar _que anda detrás de Orihime?

— Si te digo esto es porque él no me agrada, ¿sí? No estoy seguro de si es él, pero hay ciertos días en los que va al Mundo Mortal y puedo oler parte de la energía espiritual de un guardián en él. Siempre había sido la misma energía espiritual, pero no hace poco, regresó con una energía espiritual diferente.

— ¿Tal vez era la energía espiritual de Orihime?

— No, era diferente. Casi ni parecía de un guardián, pero estaba ahí. Además, han sido varias veces las que Ulquiorra ha llegado con la energía espiritual de la calabaza, si es que es ella y nunca había ningún problema, lo que significa que la calabaza no le había contado a nadie hasta reciente sobre sus encuentros. Pero cuando Ulquiorra regresó con esa energía espiritual diferente, tampoco hubo ningún problema. Lo que indica que si la calabaza no hubiese dicho que un _Arrancar_ interrumpe su trabajo, ustedes no se hubieran enterado tampoco por el otro guardián.

— Lo que indica que hay alguien entre nosotros que sabe algo al respecto, pero no piensa decirnos — murmuró Urahara, rascándose lentamente la barbilla y mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

— Bien, ya dije suficiente. Si quieres saber más información pregúntale a la calabaza — Grimmjow se cruzó de brazos y observó al guardián.

— Gracias por la información, Grimmjow-san — Urahara se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta. — Haré todo lo que pueda para que tu castigo sea menor — le dijo y salió de la habitación, dispuesto a buscar a la única persona que podría darles respuestas a sus dudas.


End file.
